


The Third Wheel

by pamdizzle



Series: Romancing The Bones [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 22:24:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pamdizzle/pseuds/pamdizzle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard McCoy has been particularly harsh toward the ship's First Officer, but when his customary needling of the Vulcan during a diplomatic dinner offends the hosting aliens' culture, it leads to equal parts punishment and pleasure. OR, an aliens made them do it spanking fic with sweet smexiness afterward! YAY! </p><p>This is part two of my McSpirk Series, Romancing the Bones. :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Third Wheel

“Just wonderful,” McCoy growled under his breath. “This is all _your fault_ , hobgoblin.”

             Spock raised an indignant eyebrow, quite tired of the doctor’s mouth which, contrary to the human's previous statement, is precisely the reason the three of them found themselves in their current predicament. “Contrarily, _Doctor_ , I believe it was you who first uttered the offensive word which led to our imminent discipline. In fact, the conversation in question was entirely of your own making.”

             “Enough, both of you,” Jim finally snapped. “ _This_ is the reason,” he gestured between the two of them, “this right here. Twenty-four-fucking-seven, back and forth like a pair of bickering little school girls. It’s _ridiculous_! And now…” his voice choked off with a mix of anger and trepidation, “now I get the joy of reporting to the brass why it is I had to _spank_ two of my senior officers, on an away mission, in front of the newest members of the Federation.”

             The wind immediately abandoned the sails of both CMO and First Officer and they shared a glance of mutual dismay. Finally, Bones approached Jim where he sat on the bench of their temporary quarters, head bent and shoulders slumped, fidgeting with the tool of their upcoming punishment by turning the paddle over and over in his hands. “I’m sorry, Jim,” Bones seated himself beside his friend and Captain. “Spock's right—this is all my own, stubborn fault. I shouldn’t have sworn at the Vulcan and I shouldn’t have told you to shut-up—not even jokingly. You’re a goddamned Captain and I—“

             Spock had come to sit on Jim' other side, a calming hand staying his mate's fidgeting actions. “Doctor McCoy is not entirely to blame,” he shot the doctor a pointed glance. “As a Vulcan, it is shameful that I allowed myself to react to the doctor’s customary needling. My own words were poor in taste and I apologize for shaming you in such a way.” He moved his hand to Jim's shoulder, delivering a comforting squeeze, “The Chancellor's punishment is befitting of our behavoir. I regret only that you must also bear our humiliation.”

             “Hell, it could be worse,” Bones offered. “At least it’s not taking place in the middle of a coliseum full of Veridians or even better, over vid feed with Starfleet.”

            Spock raised his left eyebrow, a hint of amusement in his eyes as he replied gravely, “Indeed.”

             Today, in all actuallity, had been one of their milder exchangesr. The landing party had been preparing for the farewell banquet on Veridia, the native people’s leader intent on signing the treaty at the dinner, when the doctor had made a comment regarding Vulcans and the logic of imbibing large quantities of inebriant. “I don’t know, Spock,” McCoy had smirked, “Could be good for you. Maybe loosen you up enough to remove that bug from your ass.”

             Spock had, shamefully, taken the bait, “Doctor, I see no reason for your constant insinuation that I live my daily life suffering from an infestation of various heteroptera ‘up my posterior’ as you say. Furthermore, I assure you that if alcohol were capable of rendering a Vulcan inebriated, I would partake of it freely if for no other reason than to, for the first time since our meeting, give you just cause to be silent.”

             Jim had chuckled at the time, accustomed to the banter between Spock and the doctor, “Knock it off you two, we’re at an official dinner. Have some manners.”

             “Oh, can it, infant,” McCoy had rolled his eyes in good humor. “At least _we_ aren’t talking with our mouths full.” They had not been aware that their entire conversation was within earshot of the Supreme Chancellor himself who, upon hearing the exchange, refused to sign the treaty unless McCoy and Spock were punished for their fowl language. Apparently not only was referring to one's backside in public considered highly offensive, but so was telling one's superior officer to more or less 'shut up'. Hence their current situation and impending, semi-public spanking.

             “What is it with you two lately, anyway? I mean, it’s been worse than usual,” Jim asked now, relaxing slightly at the sight of them making peace for the first time in forever. “I mean, sure, _today_ it was all in good fun, definitely not something worth punishment, but you’ve both been going at it for the better part of two months.”

             “Hell, Jim, I don’t know,” McCoy lied, averting his gaze to the floor. He knew _exactly_ why he’d been snarkier with Spock these past few months, but he wasn’t about to admit it out loud. Fact was, he was jealous. Ever since his two best friends had shown him a side of himself he'd never known he'd possessed…shown him loving in ways that were more genuine than he’d ever considered possible, he’d been… _depressed,_ even though it had been his decision to slink away after pretending to fall asleep, unprepared to deal with what would have undoubtedly been a very awkward morning after. Somewhere along the way, he’d fallen in love with the pair of them without even knowing it, and then they had made love to him that night, brnging it home to the lonely doctor just how much. But there was no place for _his_ love in _that_ equation. Jim and Spock were Jim and Spock. Period. End of sentence. There wasn’t room for a third wheel, which is just the way it ought to be.

             Sure, they’d invited him to join them again in the future anytime he wanted, but McCoy knew the value of words spoken between the sheets. He wasn’t going to force Jim and Spock to live up to a half-hearted, endorphin induced offer. _No,_ he thought, watching as Spock inconspicuously stroked Jim's thigh with what he'd learned was a Vulcan kiss, _it was a one-time deal._ What the two of them had was sacred, and he’d be little more than imposition—an unattractive, gimp third foot dangling uselessly behind the perfectly formed pair of them. McCoy was trying to get over it, he really was, but he was greener than Spock’s penis with envy and he took it out on the hobgoblin because Jim would immediately be suspicious if he snapped off at him and anyone else he needled half as hard as the Vulcan would burst into tears on the spot. Besides, Spock was like Superman.

 Everything he said seemed to bounce of the Vulcan like rubber bullets— _nothing_ bothered the guy. Of course, it wasn't nearly as therapuetic as it used to be now that McCoy knew if for the facade that it was. Maybe before that night, before he’d been able to see the depths to which Spock could _feel_ written all over his face, the doctor could have gone on believing it, but _now_ he knew better. There was far more than a small chance his words _did_ bother Spock and as much as it stung to know that neither of his friends could give him what he had come to want, it didn't make it okay to intentionally hurt either of them. Still, he couldn't seem to stop himself...

             “Jim,” Spock addressed their Captain in that warm, baritone, sending prickles all down McCoy’s neck, “all will be well.” He stood then and gave a nod to Bones, “Come, it would be best to conclude this order of business as soon as possible.”

             “Agreed,” Bones replied with a cough, standing and approaching the row of podium-like structures that lined the small room. Jim, heaving a sigh of resignation, gripped the handle of the wooden paddle and headed toward the door. The Veridians had been kind enough to grant them some time to prepare in private, leading them to the 'Sehayla' which, translated to Standard, literally meant 'Paddle Room'. It was a ten by ten space, cold and stony, completely devoid of furniture, unless six stone podiums—shorter than, but similar in shape to a balance beam—and a wall filled with various whipping devices—paddles, leather straps, whips, etc—hanging from hooks qualified as furniture.

             Jim signaled the Chancellor, three of his advisors and Lieutenant Giotto inside. They were allowed one witness and Jim had chosen Barry for his demonstrated sense of discretion. Chancellor Gillario nodded at the Captain, “Captain Kirk, you will bare the insubordinates of any garments covering the portion of the body to receive the punishment,” he instructed with finality.

             Jim took a calming breath and approached Spock and Bones’ bent forms, both of them quite pale with what Jim was certain was embarrassment and no small of trepidation on Bones' part at least. Placing the paddle to the side, he approached the one he knew how to comfort best and ran gentle, apologetic hands around his lover’s waist, looping his fingers around the clasp at the front of his trousers. His cock gave a stir at the sight of his First Officers' bared ass, (as time and situation inappropriate the reaction was, Jim’s dick was oblivious to circumstance when it came to Spock’s naked _anything_ ) and he allowed his thumbs to brush gently down the length of the Vulcan’s quiescent shaft, slowly easing the trousers down just below the perfectly rounded mounds. With an air of forced professionalism, he backed away from his lover and turned to Bones. Here, he wasn’t as sure how to proceed.

 While he and Spock both cared for Bones—no, fuck that--they  _loved_ him, just as much as they loved each other. It may have taken he and Spock longer to realize the depth of their feelings for their friend than it had to see it between themselves, but that didn't make it any less meaningful. Even before _that night_ , a few months back, the doctor had always given them a sense of stability that they could rely on when the raging emotions between himself and Spock led to chaos. He was their rock, as corny as it sounded, and even though they had only ever shared intimacy with Leonard once, that was all it had taken for both of them to realize what they'd been missing.

The only problem was, Bones had made it pretty clear that he wasn’t up for a second round, let alone anything more permanent with either of them. It had definitely hurt to wake up and realize that not only was he not there that morning after, but to later discover, that the doctor intended to pretend that it had never happened at all. Still, current situation at hand, Jim was a tactile person and the only way he knew how to comfort his oldest and best friend, the would-be third member of what could have become a dynamic trio, was through touch.

             Gently, and making sure to shield his actions from their audience, Jim ran a soothing hand up and down Bones’ back, “I’m sorry, Bones,” he uttered a nearly inaudible apology. “I’ll make it quick,” he promised. Then, as he had done with Spock, Jim ran soothing hands to the front of Leonard's uniform trousers and undid the clasp. He was barely able to repress a surprised flinch at the feel of his friend's fully hard, rigid shaft bobbing against his open palm the moment it was set free. It was a damn good thing the audience was stationed behind them rather than in front.

Shocked, Jim’s eyes snapped over to Spock, curious if the Vulcan had also noticed, to find those deep brown eyes boring into the side of Bones’ bowed, dark head.  _Yep, definitely noticed._ He wanted to ponder what Bones' reaction to their current situation might mean, was tempted to give the hard length a long, loving tug, but he’d lingered too long already and so instead, pushed it aside for later and lowered the doctor’s trousers to just below the enticing curve of his ass. He took a step back, keeping his own jolt of arousal at bay with thoughts of Komack in a thong. It wouldn’t do for the audience to think he got off on inflicting pain on the two individuals to which he was closest.

             Once Jim had reclaimed the paddle, the Chancellor's voice seemed to bellow in the small room, “Proceed.” Spock would receive one swat for his singular offense, while McCoy would receive two for both of his. Jim brought his arm back, beginning with the doctor to allow him recovery time between swats, and then swung forward, the smack of contact reverberating throughout the room. Jim swallowed hard at the sight of that beautiful ass bobbing with the force of impact, smooth peach skin smarting to an angry red. Jim wanted to run soothing hands over the blotching skin, kiss it until it was better, maybe suck those two heavy testicles that dangled just so between those slightly parted thighs into his mouth and pull on that hard shaft until…

            Jim cleared his throat and mind, turning his attention to his First Officer, whose onyx eyes were _definitely_ peeking at McCoy’s delicious backside from behind hooded eyelids. His Vulcan was getting turned on, and it wasn't helping Jim's own situation in the slightest. Spock licked his lips and subtly—so subtly that Jim, being so familiar with the Vulcan’s imperceptible cues, was the only one to notice—inclined his backside toward Jim, asking for it. _You naughty, naughty Vulcan,_ Jim thought, cock twitching with renewed interest. As if by some otherworldly force, two sets of brown eyes looked back to meet with his own and in that moment, Jim felt the air between them shift. This had swiflty devolved, or graduated to, based on one's perspective, from a humiliating form a punishment to enticing foreplay.

            McCoy’s eyes sought refuge away from Jim's eyes, who quite frankly looked like he was about to come in his pants, only to be met with Spock’s just as the paddle made contact with the Vulcan’s backside. Bones remembered what those verdant cheeks looked like spread and waiting, and the erection he’d had since watching Jim bare Spock’s perfectly rounded ass reappeared with a vengeance. God, what he wouldn’t give for another night in their arms, feeling them surround him with hot flesh and so much tenderness. His lonely soul had craved the attention they'd given him that night, just as his unspent need of them craved for supplication now.

            To make matters worse, Spock’s eyes were boring into his own and McCoy was grateful the Vulcan wasn't a betazoid, else he might be screwed, thought he was pretty sure it probably didn't take a telepath to figure out he was randy as hell. This was probably the closest he’d ever get to sex with either of them again, he realized suddnely, and his body couldn’t help its reaction to the intimacy, not to mention the inherent kink of their current situation. Wasn’t this supposed to be a punishment? He mused to himself, _feels a hell of lot more like foreplay_ , even though he knew it wouldn’t end in sex—at least, not for him. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Jim draw his hand back, and he spread his legs just a little bit wider, preparing for the inevitable sting of hard wood against his soft flesh, hoping that at least some of the impact would be absorbed by his aching, yearning hole. _Any_ stimulation across that newly awakened pleasure center would make McCoy’s week.

            He’d never been comfortable with anal play until his Captain and Commander had shown him just how good it could be…feeling Jim’s fingers stretch him open, then his hard shaft stroking his insides, caressing that bundle of nerves that, as a doctor, McCoy understood the science behind it’s sexual application but to actually _feel_ it stimulated…Fuck, his cock was throbbing with anticipation for sensations that he wasn’t going to feel again anytime soon. The masturbation and sex toys he'd tried to use since hadn't even come close. It wasn’t so much the sex itself as it was the feeling of being desired…cherished, even, especially by his two best friends and _Goddamn_ but life wasn’t fair.

 He tore his eyes away from Spock's far too perceptive gaze just before the paddle descended, sending waves of pain across his stinging flesh, but the blow wasn't low enough to bring any impact to his rectum. It was enough to make him want to weep, and he could feel his nose begin to tingle and his eyes fill with unshed tears as the moment of intimacy faded and his erection finally dwindled. How pathetic he was; a grown man on the verge of crying not from pain but because the punishment was over and with it a one-sided intimacy? He was vaguely aware of the conversation between Jim and the Chancellor while the other witnesses padded out of the room and he pulled up his britches, careful of his tenderized ass.

 Finally, the Chancellor handed Jim the treaty, “I trust your men will mind their manners in future, Captain.”

 “I’m sure they’ve learned their lesson, your Supremeness,” Jim replied flatly.

 “Very good,” the Veridian replied. “I understand it is your duty to report to Starfleet all occurrences here on our home world; however, I see no need to include events unrelated to the treaty in your report. I invite the three of you to share our recovery suite before you leave our planet on the morrow. I am certain you will find it quite rejuvenating.” And with that, he was gone.

 Jim let out a long suffering sigh before turning around to meet the equally annoyed expressions of his companions (Spock’s face was its usual non-plussed, but Jim could tell by the hardness of his eyes and the tightened corners of his lips that he was just as exasperated). They had all been looking forward to returning to the ship that evening. Normally, he'd just decline the invitation but even though the treaty was already in hand, Jim had a feeling they needed to comply with the Chancellor’s wishes if they truly wanted this fiasco to stay off Spock and Bones’ files. “Well, gentlemen, looks like we’ve been invited to enjoy the Veridians’ hospitality for the night.”

 --

             To say that the suite was well furnished, would be a gross understatement. There was a full sitting room with an overstuffed couch and recliner forming a half circle around a blazing fireplace. The kitchen was fully stocked with Veridian cuisine and a replicator—technology traded to them seven years ago when the talks of allegiance first began. There were four bedrooms dressed in rich teal and long, white drapes, each with a king size bed adorned with a heavy silk-like coverlet and over a dozen plush pillows. Finally, the bathroom was a work of art in black lacquered stone, deep burgandy towels and floor rugs, but what really stole the show was the giant whirlpool tub that could easily fit six grown men.

             “Holy Hell,” Bones exclaimed once they had all stepped through the door and taken it all in .

             Jim smirked, placing a companionable arm around the doctor’s shoulders, “I guess the Chancellor wasn’t kidding when he said we’d find it rejuvenating. That hot tub’ll have your ass feeling better in no time, Bones.”

             “To Hell with you,” he shrugged off Jim’s arm, “I told you I didn’t wanna come down to this rotten planet to begin with,” Bones grumbled, feeling the sting of the paddle. He knew he was over reacting but he couldn’t seem to stop himself as he turned to Spock, his tone biting, “And you’re probably not sore at all, are you? Paddle probably wasn’t _nothing_ on that thick Vulcan hide.”

             Jim let out a frustrated sigh, before Spock could so much as even open his mouth to retort, “See—that’s what I’m talking about! _That right there_ ,” he gestured violently with his hands toward McCoy. “You’re always provoking him and you know I _used_ to think it was out of some warped sense of camaraderie but lately you’ve been so goddamned venomous, Bones. Spock can’t say or do anything without you turning it around on him and making him seem like some humanity-hating demon. But he happens to love me, and I’m human which seems to blow a hole into most of your theories. So, I don’t know—maybe you could cut him a break every now and then?”

             “Ah, right. I see how it is,” McCoy snorted. “The two of you are fucking, so he’s always right. Got it.”

             “The _fuck_ did you just say?!” Jim was instantly livid, more than ready to break the good doctor’s nose when Spock placed a hand on his chest to stay him, and captured McCoy by the arm with his other to prevent him from leaving. 

             “I believe that is quite enough,” he intoned, his eyes dark with… _something._

             Bones was immediately remorseful, “I’m sorry, Jim, Spock. I just…it’s been a long day.” What the hell was he thinking? Why did he have to be such a jealous ass? He knew the answer, of course: the second he was lying down _alone_ in his four poster bed, the two of them were going to be cuddled up together in another room, probably right next to his, and making love.

             Spock shot Jim a glance that clearly said, ‘let me handle this,’ before removing his hand from his lover’s sternum. They both then turned their full attention onto Bones, as Spock ‘guided’ McCoy into the sitting room, not to gently, by the elbow he still held firmly in his grasp. “Leonard,” he began as they moved into the other room, “while it goes without saying that today's events have been both challenging and humiliating for us all, I believe there is another, less obvious cause for your rather acidic demeanor as of late.”

             Bones knew he looked as uncomfortable as he felt; suspecting what conclusions the Vulcan had been able to draw after observing his physical reaction to their 'punishment'. He attempted one, last ditch effort toward evasion, wrenching his arm from Spock's grasp, “Look, you’re right, okay? And I promise we can talk about it tomorrow, when we're back on the ship, but tonight I think it's best if we just—“

             Spock shoved him roughly down onto the couch, “I think not.”

            “Spock,” Jim attempted to appeal to his obviously pissed off mate before McCoy ended up getting choked. “I think we all need to cool off—“ Jim found himself shoved onto the couch as well, a mere four inches from Bones.

             “No,” Spock repeated. “We will confront this… _elephant_ in the room, as you humans say, without further delay.” Neither were prepared for the sight of Spock, smoothly and confidently as if it were a routine occurence, mounting McCoy’s lap, his dark brown eyes displaying his amusement at twin expressions of shock and awe. Spock maintained nonchalance and continued, as though he were giving a censor report on the bridge, “Three point two months ago, Jim and I engaged you in coitus. Nine point three hours afterward, the Captain and I awoke to find that you had already vacated our quarters. When Jim attempted to confront you in Sickbay regarding your absence and to attain what, if any, feelings you possessed on the matter, you refused to address his questions. Instead, you indicated, that you were neither interest in ever joining us again, as was offered, nor speaking of that which had already occurred.”

             “I—“ Bones wasn't sure what he had been about to say or what argument he could have made as he fought the haze of lust Spock's current position had triggered…the proximity…the scent—honey and cinnamon and grass—but it few from his mind like so much sand in the wind. Not that the damn Vulcan would have heard it anyway.

             “Furthermore,” Spock intoned, “neither Jim nor I could help but notice your state of arousal during what was intended to be a form of punishment for our transgressions against the Veridians.” Bones' blush was immediate, scarlet flaring up his neck to his cheeks and ears. As impassive as he was attempting to reamin, Spock found it utterly endearing and his fingers found themselves threading through thick brown hair, gripping a hand full and pulling back, forcing with a firm gentleness the doctor to make eye contact.

“I now see that we made an obviously erroneous assumption--that you had awakened disgusted with yourself _or_ with us after our... _time_ together. That it was shame which made you turn away from us and what had transpired." Spock moved both of his hands to either side of McCoy's face, gently pressing their foreheads together. Almost in a whisper, he added, "However, I now understand the true cause for your rancor these past month _s;_ What is more--I _feel_ it.”

Jim watched, mesmerized and thoroughly aroused as Spock pressed himself against Leonard, his mouth marking the doctor just above his collar. He had to fight not to palm his cock at the sound of Bones’ panting breaths—the sight of shaking human hands as they disparately clutched at Spock’s shirt. Levelly, but uncharacteristically gentle, Spock relayed his new hypothesis, “You are envious…of the relathionship between myself and James.”

             Jim's eyebrows knit together as realization dawned, and he immediately turned to face his friend, his hand shooting out to catch Leonard’s jaw and turn those smoky brown eyes in his direction. “You’re... _in love_ with us?”

             Bones was trembling with his shame and he wrapped his arms around Spock’s middle, hugging the Vulcan to him as he had longed to, burying his shameful tears in the alien’s chest. “Yes,” came the haggard reply. “I’m sorry, Spock.” He choked, thinking of all the nasty things he’d said over the past couple of months out of jealousy, out of misplaced anger, “Sorry if I— _hurt you_ …don—don’t mean what I say. I know you _feel_ …know you… _love_. Just not me… _either of you_.”

             Spock cradled the doctor’s head in his arms while Jim ran a soothing hand up and down McCoy’s spine. “It’s alright, Len,” Jim whispered, using his friend's given name so as to show his sincerity, and placed a kiss to the man’s neck. “Couldn't you tell? We _do_ love you.” Spock released the doctor then and pulled away, pressing a chaste kiss to his forehead, trusting Jim to know what to say—as always. The blonde immediately took Spock’s place, leaning over the doctor as the Vulcan mysteriously made his way to the bathroom.

 McCoy stared up at him, eyes hard with his own convictions. How could either of them possibly love someone like him? He wasn't fun like Jim, wasn't exotic like Spock, “Don’t say that…don’t pity me—“

             Jim ceased the doctor’s train of thought by devouring that delicious mouth he’d wanted to taste again for months, moaning as Leonard’s scent—Old Spice and sweet southern whiskey—infiltrated his senses. His hands couldn’t stop themselves from feasting on the luxurious brown hair and broad shoulders, muscled back and soft hips of his best friend, groaning when hesitant hands gripped his ass and pulled him closer.

“God, Len,” Jim panted, when he pulled his mouth away, clear blue eyes full of pain staring into McCoy’s remorseful brown irises, “I love you so much—we both do—how could we not? You've _always_ been a part of this. Why wouldn’t you just talk to me?” Jim bent forward once more to suck a sensitive area of just below his friend's ear, something he remembered from their night together. Bones gave a startled jolt and moaned, throwing his head back in submission. Jim felt himself harden fully at the reaction and he wanted more, had wanted more since that first taste all those weeks ago, “missed you so much…want you so bad…”

             McCoy let out another ragged moan when the Captain’s clothed, hard-as-rock erection bumped against his own. The doctor’s ear was immediately filled with the sound of those longed-for husky, dirty whispers. “You were so hard when I touched you earlier,” Jim’s sultry voice purred as hips ground down into his own. “I could almost feel your tight little hole, squeezing around my cock. I wanted to eat you right there, suck you dry and lick you open…you’d like that wouldn’t you?” All Bones could do was moan in the affirmative. God, but Jim was sex on legs and right now he was the sole focus of all that Kirk allure. It was wonderful…powerful…fucking overwhelming. Where the hell was the hobgoblin? He wasn’t sure he could _handle_ _all_ of Jim by himself.

             No sooner than he had thought it, and Spock was there, bending over him from behind and pulling Leonard’s head back against the couch, sucking Jim's tongue into his mouth before focusing on the doctor. Leonards' mouth was then plundered by a searing Vulcan tongue and wet, unholy heat. Jim’s hands were everywhere, rubbing his thighs, under his shirt tweaking his nipples, tongue sucking at his neck, their cocks pressing wantonly together. “Fuck,” he heard Jim pant. “Hot tub?”

             Spock pulled his mouth away, replacing it with two fingers that he drove into Leonard’s mouth, the doctor all to happy to suck and lick around the digits, “Affirmative,” he replied, eyes half lidded with his arousal. Reluctantly, he pulled his fingers away and began to undress, tossing his clothes haphazardly about the room as he made his way to the bathroom, much to Jim’s amusement.

             “He usually folds everything,” Jim chuckled. “You’ve really got him hot, Len,” he smiled devilishly at his bewildered friend—no— _lover_. He was going to make sure Bones understood that this wasn’t a repeat of their last encounter. This was only the beginning, not just another interlude, but he could see the doubts behind those once-bitten-twice-shy eyes.

             “It ain’t right for me to be here,” McCoy whispered, dejectedly. “How could there possibly be room for me in this equation? Look at the two of you—you’re both so goddamned beautiful. I’m nothing but a second left foot, trippin’ all over ya. I know you think it’s new and exciting to have another sex partner right now, but you can’t tell me you won’t get sick of me eventually.” _Just like Jocelyn,_ and that thought tore at his heart.

             “Goddamnit, Bones,” Jim’s hands braced the thick-headed skull. “Haven’t you heard a damn thing I’ve said?” He placed a gentle, loving kiss to parted lips, before bringing their foreheads together, “We aren't looking for another _sex partner_ \--we need _you_. It's more than our friendship, Bones, even though for awhile that felt like enough. But when we woke up that morning and you weren't there...it just isn’t the same without you.  Please,” he pleaded. “Just let us show you. Let us love you.”

            And who the hell could argue with those eyes…that mouth…the passionate soul that was Jim Kirk? Deciding that he didn’t care if it lasted another ten minutes or ten years, he’d take what he could get, McCoy nodded in assent and allowed Jim to pull him to his feet and lead him to the bathroom, letting himself be undressed along the way. The vision that met them upon their entry was enough to render them both breathless. Spock was already in the whirlpool, head leant back against the rim, eyes closed and arms spread wide, little black chest hairs wet and falling over pert, copper nipples. In unison, the two humans stepped into the tub and knelt in the water on either side of the Vulcan, hands worshipful as they trailed a path over his verdant chest, hips and thighs.

             Spock let out a rough breath when two pink mouths descended on either side of his neck, tactile hands petting and caressing his flesh and his cock throbbed in longing. _“Yes…”_ he hissed, when one hand closed around his organ, another hand massaging his testicles with the skill of surgeon. _“Leonard…”_ he pulled the unruly human into his side, mouth seeking the sweet Georgia heat of the doctor’s tongue and lips and teeth. Jim watched the two kiss, licking his lips at the vision of Bones’ sweet satin ass curving up over the water, bracing himself against Spock to keep from plunging into the tub. It would take the doctor time, Jim grinned to himself, to get used to the Vulcan’s strength and realize that Spock wouldn’t let him drop, regardless of how gravity defying some of their positions might get…

             With an evil smirk, Jim slid down Spock’s body and glided through the water, until he was kneeling directly behind Leonard. With sensual hands, he parted those voluptuous globes, still somewhat red from that spanking, and buried his face in their depths, licking and sucking, nipping and probing. The reaction was immediate, moans of rapture erupting from the doctor as he clung to Spock’s strong shoulders drowning in the pleasure of Jim’s tongue on his hole while Spock’s plundered his mouth. It was… _so good…_

             McCoy was barely able to discern the popping of a cap before a slick finger began to circle his entrance, once, twice before prodding to the first knuckle and withdrawing quickly, making him moan in frustration as the action was repeated over and over going deeper each time. “Oh God, Jim,” he begged wrapping a hand around Spock’s shaft, tracing fingers under the double ridges and throwing his head back so the Vulcan could suck and lick at his neck, “please, don’t tease, darlin’. So…so good…” He wanted Jim inside him again, warm loving arms wrapped around Leonard’s body as they moved together…but he also craved Spock’s alien length. The Vulcan hadn’t entered him last time and he wanted that too…God, he wanted them _both_ …

             Like an interspace transmission, the image that flashed into McCoy’s mind delivered itself to Spock’s consciousness, forcing a very loud, highly unVulcan moan. Onyx eyes snapped onto McCoy and he lifted the doctor onto his lap before reaching for Jim and passing on the image via light meld. Hungry blue eyes shot up to meet their new lover's now wary gaze, “What?” McCoy asked, “Why are you looking at me like that?”

             “No reason,” Jim’s voice was deceptively passive, low with its intensity as he once again positioned himself behind Leonard, hands caressing ivory thighs and buttocks, pushing upward until they once again rose above the water. One of Spock’s hands came up to rest at the back of his neck, bending him forward until their lips almost met, “I would claim thee, Leonard, if that it what you desire?”

             Wide brown eyes stared at the beautiful alien beneath him, mind a bit foggy with lust as Jim once again began to lick and suck at his quivering, aching pucker. An inhumanly warm hand encircled his cock and pulled, eliciting a haggard moan, “ _Fuck, yes, take me,”_ came his inelegant answer. The hand working his cock slid easily behind his testicles, fingers prodding at his hole as he thrust back into Jim’s mouth and Spock’s hand, spreading him open. Two fingers began to press into his entrance, twisting, turning and scissoring, loosening the muscle and working him into a frenzy. He looked down, surprised to see blue eyes staring back mischievously from between his spread legs just before his testicles were enveloped by a wet, sucking mouth.

             Jim hummed enthusiastically around Leonard’s heavy sack, loving the little pants and moans his best friend was making. Carefully, he sank two of his own lubed fingers into Bones’ hot channel, assisting Spock with the stretch, his own cock throbbing intensely at what was to come. When the doctor was ready and begging for one of them to 'stop teasing and fuck him already', they moved him into position.

             Spock grasped Leonard’s hips and slowly guided him down onto his organ,  eyes closed as he slipped past the ringed muscle. When he was fully seated, he whispered into the human’s ear, “Do you know the depths to which I desire you? How I have come to love thee?” All Bones could do was breathe, his heart hammering in his chest with the intensity of his own feelings and the knowledge that they were actually returned. Spock could feel Leonard’s love wash over him and pulled the human closer, angling him into position for Jim, “I have seen what you desire, for us to fill you completely. Is that what you need, Leonard?”

             “ _Yes_ ,” he breathed, “Oh, God, yes. Please…” At his request, he felt Jim’s cock nudge up against his entrance, where Spock was already more than halfway embedded. A steady hand came to the small of his back while two others spread him open.

Jim’s voice sounded from behind, “Fuck, that's hot…you're so tight, don't wanna hurt you...” There was pressure then as Jim's fingers replaced his organ and began to circle his opening around Spock's cock. They pushed in and receded, circled and pulled for what seemed like an eternity until he felt the blunt head of Jim's overheated cock against him once more. Despite his thorough preparation, he winced at the feeling of himself being spread beyond natural limits and then filled…so utterly filled as two cocks began slowly sliding in and out in alternating strokes. Moans and pleas and praise dripped from his mouth like honey at every nudge against his prostate.

 Spock surrended all logic to sensation as he and Jim slid against one another and into Leonard’s soft, pliant body. This was right…this was completion. The whirlpool moved the water around them as they gravitated to the center of the tub, bodies thrusting, lips and tongues tasting and sucking at all they could reach as their moans circled in the air around them. Spock entangled his hands with those of his lovers, lost to the desire…the overwhelming adoration and love that floated from their psyches and into his own.

 Jim could feel the tingle in the back of his head that was always present when Spock dropped his shields. He could sense the Vulcan’s pleasure and contentment, the relief at their reunion with Bones. _Leonard…_ he sighed inwardly. God, who would have guessed Bones could be so open…so passionate in his physicality that he was riding both their cocks with wanton abandon, moaning his pleasure and moving with tantilizing sensuality.

 Watching the arch and sway of those trim, but soft hips as they rolled back and forth over he and Spock’s shafts made Jim’s penis swell even more until he was pushing up to meet the doctor’s thrusts wildly, lost in the rhythm as Bone's stretched ring swallowed his pole, lost in the feel of Spock’s double ridges sliding against his cock over and over, back and forth, in and out, reaching deeper, pressing harder until he was climaxing with a shout of rapture, coming loudly into Bones’ overheated body.

 Leonard felt Jim’s climax, his long, thick cock throbbing against his inner walls. That, and Spock’s sensual strokes against his prostate, while his hand tugged along Leonard's length was too much and then he too was climaxing, semen shooting up and over the water. The sight of it painting Spock’s face, of that Vulcan tongue coming out to lick it from his lips made McCoy whimper with lust. Suddenly, Spock tensed, his head thrown back as he too spent himself within.

 They stayed there, arms and legs tangled around one another, lips kissing gently at shoulders, backs, necks and foreheads—wordlessly praising one another, cherishing the moment of closeness. This is where he belonged, Bones thought to himself, feeling every bit the fool for not seeing it the first time they had come together. Perhaps three parts did make a whole. Maybe there was room for him in this equation after all. With that thought, he burrowed his head in Spock’s neck and exhaled, feeling Jim’s forehead come to rest against his back and he knew what it was to love and be loved and maybe not for just a time, but for always.

**Author's Note:**

> I also write original m/m erotica fiction, if you're interested. You can find it [here](http://www.dreamspinnerpress.com/store/index.php?cPath=55_1117)


End file.
